Everything
by courag33
Summary: Kurt and Blaine make love in the shower. Fill for GKM prompt. NC-17. Oneshot.


Kurt looked around. Not a single person roamed the halls. The Titans just won their first game of the season and everyone else was already heading home or celebrating somewhere. The school was practically empty. Kurt smiled to himself as he entered the boy's locker room. He locked the door behind him.

He could hear the sound of the shower running along with Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night_ being hummed softly. Kurt walked past the lockers to see Blaine as he rinsed the shampoo out of his luscious, curly, wet hair.

Kurt bit his lip. It may have been months since they started dating but he had only seen him completely naked once when he accidentally walked in on him changing into his swim suit over the summer. He smiled and took a deep breath before striding over to his boyfriend whose back was to him. He covered Blaine's eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he said playfully. Blaine chuckled.

"Finn? Is that you?" Kurt removed his hands and slapped Blaine's arm.

"Call me that again and suffer the dyer consequences." He giggled. He couldn't help but let his eyes falter down to his boyfriend's bare ass. He sucked in his bottom lip.

Blaine turned around so that they were face to face. They smiled at each other before Kurt leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Congratulations on your first win as a Titan." He said against Blaine's face. Blaine hummed in reply, leaning down to kiss at Kurt's neck. He wrapped his wet arms around his boyfriend's waist, bringing him closer. Kurt giggled.

"You're going to get me all wet!" he screeched, letting his fingers trail down Blaine's sides longer.

Blaine let go of him and backed away, smiling.

Kurt grabbed his shoulders. "Turn around."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why…?" Kurt removed his jacket and set it down on the bench behind him. He grabbed the wash-cloth beside Blaine.

"So, I can wash you." He replied as he poured a quarter-size amount of shower gel on the cloth.

He brought the towel to Blaine's back and began small circles around it, leaving white suds in its wake. He gradually worked lower and lower until he reached the small of his back. Blaine let his eyes fall shut as he groaned slightly.

Kurt took a small step forward before wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist, cleaning his arms and torso.

Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit aroused with his boyfriend washing his naked body. He swallowed a moan and coughed.

Kurt hummed to himself casually, occasionally stealing quick glances of Blaine's groin over his strong shoulders. He swallowed loudly as blood began traveling down his body, straight to his cock.

He slowly set the wash-cloth down and backed away momentarily.

Blaine kept his eyes shut and began rinsing off his body. He heard the soft sound of fabric moving and a belt buckle hit the floor behind him. He took a deep breath. Within seconds, he felt Kurt's naked body press up against his.

"Kurt…" he whispered softly. He turned his head slightly to see his boyfriend press gentle kisses along is shoulder.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle and tugged him closer so that there was no space between them whatsoever. He rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder and began whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"I love you, Blaine. You're my everything. You hear that? My everything."

Blaine sighed and let his eyes flutter closed.

"I love you, too. I love you so much. Never forget that."

Kurt smiled softly before planting more kisses to the hazel eyed boy's shoulders. He nibbled on the flesh gently.

"Blaine…"

Blaine sighed in response as he felt his boyfriend's hardening length nudge against his ass.

Kurt began dropping to his knees, licking a long trail down Blaine's spine, over the crease of his ass. Blaine moaned.

"Please, Kurt... _Please_."

Kurt let out a deep breath and nodded to himself. He held out a finger and began teasing Blaine's hole. Blaine shuddered above him as Kurt slowly eased the tip of his finger inside of him. He had only done this to himself once or twice when he was lying alone in bed. He still wasn't so sure if he had it down correctly. He felt Blaine's breathing get heavier.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Blaine nodded desperately. "Yes, yes. Keep going." And with that Kurt slowly began easing his finger in until he was completely inside of him.

Blaine gripped the sides of the shower, holding himself up in case his legs ever gave out. Kurt hesitantly crooked his finger inside of him, stretching out the tight space.

"Another." Blaine breathed above him.

"Are you sure? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Blaine let out a large breathe. "Yeah. Don't worry, Kurt. You're perfect. _So perfect_."

Kurt nodded again and pushed in a second finger until it completely disappeared within the tight ring of muscle.

"Blaine, you're really tight…"

Blaine gulped loudly. "Yeah, I know. Move, Kurt. _Move._"

Kurt licked his lips and started moving his fingers in and out of the hole, scissoring them as he did so. Blaine whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and pain above him. Kurt added a third finger without warning. He bent and moved them in every which direction, searching for that one spot…

"Oh, god…" Blaine yelped. Yup, he found it.

Kurt hit it a few more times, causing Blaine to let out a few sharp yelps, before pulling the fingers out. Blaine whined but clenched his eyes shut. Kurt jutted his tongue out and hardened it before licking at Blaine's entrance.

"Yes. Oh, Kurt… _Yes_."

Kurt hesitated before easing his tongue inside Blaine's hole. He closed his eyes. His nose nudged up against Blaine's ass. He removed his tongue before putting it back. His fingers clenched around Blaine's hips. He heard Blaine mumbling incoherent words over the sound of the water hitting the tile floor and down the drain below them.

"Kurt… Kurt." Blaine spoke more clearly.

Kurt removed his tongue and backed away. "Yes?" He teased at the entrance with the tips of his fingers.

"Nnngh… I want…" he swallowed hard. Kurt stared at him, still continuing to rub at his hole. "_Yes?_"

"Kurt, please…" he groaned. "Make love to me, _please._"

Kurt's heart leapt in his chest. "Y-y-you want me to…?" he clarified.

"Yes, I just want _you_. I want you _inside_ of me. I want to feel you now and for days to come. _Please?_"

Kurt swallowed hard and dropped his hand, freezing. He had never done anything like that before in his life. All he knew was from what he's seen online. He had been intimate with Blaine before but they never officially had sex. He wouldn't know where to begin. To be quite honest, he was kind of scared. It took him all he had to just come in here today and do what he's done so far.

Blaine noticed his boyfriend's hesitation. He turned off the water and turned around to kneel by him, who was frozen right there. He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt?" He didn't move. Blaine placed another hand on his face, cupping his cheek. "Kurt, look at me." Kurt turned his head, his blue eyes meeting Blaine's hazel ones. "Listen, Kurt… I'm sorry. I should have asked you how you felt first. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you aren't ready to go, you know… _all the way_, that's fine with me."

Kurt thought a moment before shaking his head. "No." he spoke, "I want to do this for you."

"Kurt, I want you to do this for _you_, not for _me_."

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine and looked at the wall, thinking.

"Now…" Blaine spoke softly yet firmly, "Is this what _you_ want?"

Kurt blinked then looked back to Blaine, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. He knelt forward and gripped the back of Blaine's neck. He pulled him in until their lips met. Blaine's eyes flutter shut as he let out a deep breath through his nose. Kurt pulled away momentarily.

"Yes…" he breathed. "This is _everything_ I want."

Not even seconds later, their lips were connected once more. Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's hips and moved so that his back was to the wall. Kurt curled his fingers in Blaine's wet curls. He backed away for a second and knelt before Blaine, eyeing him with lust. His eyes fell to Blaine's lap, where his cock stood, erect, as he placed his hands on his thighs, spreading them wide. Blaine sighed deeply as Kurt slid his hands up his thighs straight to his waist. He slid closer so that he was directly between Blaine's legs.

He moved in to kiss Blaine passionately, his tongue finding its way past his lips, exploring Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned quietly, muffled by Kurt's mouth. Kurt broke the kiss once more and began trailing small, wet kisses down his body.

His hands slid up to Blaine's chest, clawing lightly over his nipple as his dragged the hands back down.

Blaine's back slid down the wall until he was lying flat on the floor. Kurt planted more gentle kisses around the bottom of his stomach wear a small patch of hair that extended where his groin was grew. That was when Blaine thought of something.

"Kurt… the door." He said, breathe shaky. Kurt lifted his head slightly, eyes looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"I locked it, already. Don't worry." He placed another kiss to his stomach before moving so that his head was hovering right over Blaine's erection, which already had pre-come beading at the tip. He glanced up at Blaine one last time before taking him in his hand gently. He stroked him a few times before licking the head. His fingers toyed with his balls. Blaine writhed before him, whimpering frequently in satisfaction. Kurt ran his tongue along the underside of his cock before taking him fully in his mouth. Blaine gasped as Kurt began bobbing his head up and down, sucking him off.

Blaine reached down and clutched Kurt's damp hair, arching his back on the ground in ecstasy. Kurt relaxed his throat, taking more of Blaine in his mouth. Blaine groaned loudly as Kurt's tongue ran along the vein beneath his cock. He pulled off of him with an audible '_pop_' and began sucking on the head.

"Kurt… I'm going to come already." Blaine announced, but Kurt continued sucking, lapping his tongue over the slit at the top. And with one loud yelp, Blaine came. Kurt swallowed it whole, licking what was leaking out of the side of his lips.

Blaine came down from his high, heart rate heavy and fast. Kurt crawled back up and kissed him roughly. He moved his tongue inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine could taste himself on Kurt's tongue. It was weird. It was salty. It was hot.

Kurt gave Blaine's cock a few strokes, hardening him up again, but not breaking the kiss. Within minutes, Blaine was hard again.

"Please…" Blaine whimpered, breaking the kiss. He kept his eyes shut. Kurt gazed at him. "What?"

Blaine shuddered as Kurt's thumb brushed over the head of his cock. "F-fuck me," He growled. Kurt knelt back.

"Do you have any, um… protection?" Blaine opened his eyes and looked at him for a long moment.

"Well, you haven't been with anyone else, right?" Kurt pursed his lips then shook his head, mouthing the word, _no_. Blaine nodded once. "Well, neither have I. So, I guess we don't really need it. But that's okay; I wanted to actually _feel_ you anyways." His low was low and sensual, sending chills down Kurt's spine.

Kurt moved in and kissed him one more time. "I love you."

"I love you, too, more than anything."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Kurt spoke.

"So, what am I supposed to, you know… do?" he asked awkwardly, blushing a soft pink hue. He looked at Blaine's naked body up and down once more. Blaine took a deep breath before speaking.

"I actually want to try something…" he whispered, his knuckle grazing down the side of Kurt's arm. Kurt nodded.

"Okay, what is it?"

Blaine waited a moment before saying, "I'm going to need you to lie down on your back." Kurt flushed before obeying. Blaine moved over and rested on his knees, allowing Kurt to lie where he was. Kurt looked up to Blaine and let out a long nervous breath. "Now, what?"

Blaine leaned down to steal a quick kiss from Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled. Blaine maneuvered himself so that he was crouching over Kurt's body. He looked at Kurt who began shaking slightly. Blaine reached up and brushed a stray hair away from his face. "Hey," he whispered. Kurt looked at him. "Don't be nervous. It's just me. You're going to do great." He kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, earning a small smile from him. "I promise. Everything is going to be just fine." Kurt nodded slightly then pursed his lips. Blaine tore his eyes away and looked to Kurt's hardened cock. He stroked him lightly.

Kurt whimpered, throwing his head back slightly. Blaine looked up to Kurt through his eyelashes with a small smile. He let go of the length and watched as Kurt looked back to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kurt gulped loudly then nodded. "Yes." Blaine gave one last look to Kurt then aligned Kurt's cock to his entrance. Kurt looked up to the ceiling and swallowed hard as Blaine began lowering himself down on Kurt's erection. He rested his hands on Kurt's chest. Kurt groaned as Blaine clamped around him like a vise. Blaine moaned loudly, the noise echoing off through the locker room. Before long Kurt's cock was completely inside of Blaine.

Blaine remained completely still for a while, breathing heavy. Kurt sighed. Blaine was _really_ tight. Uncomfortably tight, but it felt _so good_. Blaine looked at him. "Okay?"

Kurt nodded desperately. Blaine looked back down and began rocking his hips. No, not rocking, _rolling_, as Kurt's cock filled him. Blaine screeched as the head nudged against his prostate. Kurt looked up at Blaine, whose eyes were fluttered shut. So, _this _is what sex is like. But it wasn't sex; it was a lot more than that. He was making love to the boy he loved who loved him just as much. It wasn't sex, it was love. Sure, it may be in _one_ of the most unromantic places in the world, but it didn't matter. It was special. As long as Blaine was there.

Kurt snapped out of his reverie. He reached down and grabbed Blaine's cock, stroking him gently as Blaine rode him. They groaned in unison.

"Fuck, Kurt…" Kurt stayed completely silent, watching Blaine bounce up and down on his cock. It felt so good. He could _definitely_ get used to this. It took all he had not to come right then and there. He let out a deep shaky breath and continued jerking Blaine faster and faster.

Kurt swiped his thumb over the head of Blaine's cock as it bobbed on his stomach, gathering the seed on his fingertip. Blaine opened his eyes and just in time to watch as Kurt stuck his thumb in his mouth, tasting him.

"Aaah!" Blaine shouted. He felt a jolt of pleasure travel through his body. "I'm so close…"

Kurt let out a deep guttural noise that he didn't even know he could make. "Me too," he grunted.

Blaine rammed down on Kurt's cock once more, hitting his sweet spot with great force.

"_Kurt!_" he shouted as his orgasm hit him like a train, his come spurting all over Kurt's torso.

Kurt tossed his head back as he came deep within Blaine, filling him completely. They both remained still, coming down from each of their hazes. A moment later, Blaine pulled off of him, and flopped down so that he was lying on his back beside Kurt. Their chests rose and fell as they tried calming their heart rates. They turned their heads after a while to look at each other.

"How was that?" Kurt asked, breathless. Blaine smiled.

"It was perfect. _You_ were perfect." He leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose again before resting their foreheads together. They closed their eyes.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you, too."

They laid their like that for a little while longer, stealing quick kisses every now and then. It was silent. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. They loved each other with all their hearts and they knew it.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**AN: So, I saw this Glee Kink Meme prompt on Livejournal:**

'_**Kurt/Blaine – shower!sex, McKinley locker room, fluffy!doting!sex  
>So, Blaine transfers to McKinley and joins the football team – it's totally canon, just let it happen – and Kurt sneaks in and surprises him Friday after school in the locker room once everyone else has left.<br>Blaine is absolutely exhausted from a week of practice and can barely keep his eyes over, let alone get washed up.  
>Cue sweet, fluffy shower sex, with Kurt taking care of Blaine in every way.<br>BONUSES…  
>-Rimming<br>-Back massaging  
>-Kurt washing Blaine all over<br>-Kurt whispering sweet nothings all the while'**_

**And I'm like… "I got to go write that!" and so, this one shot was born.**

**I'm still writing 'I've Never Really Been Anyone's Boyfriend," I'm just kind of stumped on how I'm going to continue it, so please accept this one shot for now. I promise to continue it as soon as I get any idea how too.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews for not just 'I've Never Really Been Anyone's Boyfriend," but everything story. I am super grateful for each one. I love you, guys from the bottom of my heart.**

**Be sure to let me know what you think of this one shot. I hope you like it.**


End file.
